The present invention relates to safety (shipping) latches for latching the data transducer head and arm assembly at a safe region relative to a data storage surface in a rotating rigid disk data storage device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an integrally formed and magnetically biased aerodynamically released shipping latch for a rigid disk drive.